Los caminos que se unen
by princesa tsunade
Summary: Un pasado y un presente se junta ¿tendran ellos el mismo destino?
1. Chapter 1 La joven en problemas

En Grecia, en la ciudad de Atenas, una joven de quince años y muy hermosa, vestida con un uniforme escolar, corría escapando de tres hombres que la perseguían. Conociendo la historia de Grecia se adentro en el santuario de Atenea, con la esperanza de que los mitos sean ciertos y alguien corriera en su ayuda. El santuario estaba vacío, ella ya sin fuerzas y sin esperanza se adentro en la primera casa, la de Aries. Grito pidiendo ayuda pero nadie salio, ya sin fuerzas cayó de rodillas al piso y los tres hombres lograron alcanzarla.

-Vendrás con nosotros.- dijo uno de ellos.

Ella llorando pidió ayuda, un ultimo grito de auxilio, y de la nada un hombre de tunica apareció.

-Suéltenla.- les ordeno.

Ellos se rieron ¿Qué podría hacer un solo hombre contra tres bien grandes y fornidos?

-Dejen de profanar mi templo, suelten a la chica y váyanse de aquí.- les ordeno el caballero.

El que tenía a la chica la arrojo hacia una de las columnas ella cayo lastimada. Al ver tal acto de salvajismo el hombre se enfureció, los tres hombres se abalanzaron sobre el ariano. Este sin problemas se deshizo de ellos ante la mirada atónita de la chica que no entendía lo que estaba pasando ¿serian ciertos los mitos entonces?

Con un ataque los tres hombres desaparecieron. El caballero se dirigió a levantar a la joven que le sangraba su cabeza y su brazo por el golpe y el salvaje comportamiento de los hombres. La chica llorando se abrazo a el y antes de desmayarse alcanzo a susurrarle "Gracias".

Despertó y un hombre apuesto de cabello largo y tunica estaba a su lado junto con un niño que le sonreía.

-¿estas bien?- le pregunto.

Ella no entendía que hacia pero recordó lo sucedido y comenzó a llorar.

-No llores, yo me deshice de esos malvados que querían hacerte daño.- le dijo el caballero acariciando su cabeza.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Mi nombre es Fátima. Y muchas gracias por haberme ayudado ¿Quién es usted?

-Mi nombre es Mu. Y este es mi discípulo Kiki.

-¿es usted un caballero de Atenea?

El hombre la miro con desconfianza y no le contesto a lo que ella prosiguió.

-Esos hombres querían secuestrarme, mi padre es dueño de una compañía y ellos querrían secuestrarme para sacarle dinero a mi padre. Pero corrí hasta aquí porque sabia de la leyenda de los caballeros que ayudaban a la personas que se encontraban en peligro. Supuse que talvez…

Mu escuchaba atento lo que decía la chica y la miraba fijamente. Ella era hermosa su cabello era rubio y muy largo y sus ojos eran azules como el mar, estaba vestida con un uniforme escolar, su pollera algo corta para la opinión del caballero.

-¿Cómo sabes de los caballeros?

-Mi abuela me contó la historia de los caballeros de Atenea. Cuando yo era una niña pequeña.

-Ya veo, creo que va a ser mejor que te acompañe hasta tu casa, puede que haya alguien que quiera hacerte daño todavía.

-¿Puedo ir maestro Mu?- pregunto el pequeño.

-Que la señorita Fátima decida.

-Si, no hay problema.

El caballero de Aries ayudo a la joven a levantarse, ella se tomo de su brazo y juntos salieron de la casa de Aries cuando se toparon con otro caballero, el de cáncer, quien no tuvo delicadeza en sus comentarios al ver a la joven.

-Mu ¿Quién es ella? Es muy hermosa y no lleva mascara.

La joven miro al canceriano con incertidumbre este se acerco y tomo su mano.

-Soy el Caballero dorado de Cáncer, a su servicio.- Dijo mientras besaba su mano y desviaba su mirada al escote que le hacia su camisa escolar.

La joven al percibir la mirada del canceriano llevo su mano a su pecho mientras que Mu fruncía el seño.

-No me dijiste Mu que te gustaban las niñas. Es muy bonita y tiene muy buenos atributos.- dijo en tono burlón el caballero de cáncer.

Mu lo miro con enfado y le respondió:

-No tengo que darte explicaciones a ti Deathmask. Con permiso debemos irnos.

Y tomando del brazo a la joven se fueron. La acompaño hasta su casa en el trayecto ella fue la que rompió el silencio.

-Entonces si es un caballero, ese hombre desubicado también lo era. ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?

-Porque no es correcto pero si soy el caballero dorado de Aries.

-No se preocupe no diré nada a nadie que me salvo un caballero.

-Te lo agradezco. A propósito ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Tengo quince y soy estudiante de preparatoria, por eso llevo el uniforme.

-Si eres la hija de un hombre importante ¿Qué paso con tu custodia?

La chica comenzó a llorar y con sus manos se tomo el rostro:

-Los mataron, esos hombres que usted venció mataron a mis dos guardaespaldas, por eso salí corriendo.

Mu la miro asombrado y con ternura a la vez, apoyo la cabeza de la chica en su pecho, para asombro de su discípulo Kiki, y le dijo:

-Lo lamento, no lo sabia.

-Esta bien, no se preocupe. Ah esa es mi casa.

Llegaron a su mansión.

-Ahhh, ¿esta es tu casa?- dijo asombrado Kiki.

-Si, por favor pasen.

Los dos asintieron y entraron. Los mayordomos los miraron con desconfianza ¿Qué nuevos amigos traería la señorita? ¿Un monje y un niño?

Se sentaron en los lujosos sillones del salón principal cuando un joven uniformado apareció caminando de prisa hacia ellos. Se acerco a la joven, la tomo en sus brazos y la beso en la mejilla, Mu y Kiki se miraron sin entender lo que estaba pasando.

-Señor Mu, Kiki este es mi hermano mayor el comandante Andrew Portokalos, el es miembro de la fuerza aérea de Grecia.

El joven los miro y tendió su mano para saludarlo pero en realidad cuando Mu se levanto a darle la mano este lo abrazo

-Gracias, muchas gracias por haber ayudado a mi hermanita. Estábamos muy preocupados después de la muerte de sus dos guardaespaldas ¿Pero lo que no entiendo es como un monje pudo derrotar a tres hombres juntos?

Mu lo miro con desconcierto, la joven había cumplido su palabra y no había dicho nada.

-Es que los monjes también sabemos artes marciales.- dijo el caballero sonriendo.

-Ya veo, de todas formas muchas gracias, Fátima es muy importante para mí.

-Creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos, estas aquí en tu casa y estas a salvo.- dijo Mu

La mirada de la joven se entristeció.

-Bueno yo los acompañare hasta la puerta.

Una vez fuera de la casa se despidieron y cuando Mu se dispuso a irse la chica lo tomo del brazo:

-¿Nunca mas lo volveré a ver, señor Mu?

La mirada de Mu fue de asombro igual que la de Kiki, ¿se habría enamorado de El aquella hermosa joven?

-Vendré a visitarte te lo prometo.

-¿lo promete? ¿En serio?

-Si. Vendré a visitarte.

-Lo esperare ansiosa.

La joven se quedo en la puerta de su casa mirando al joven caballero que se iba con su discípulo. Cuando volvieron al santuario Kiki le pregunto a su maestro:

-Maestro Mu ¿Qué opina de esa chica?

Mu se quedo pensativo, sin duda esa chica había llamado su atención.

-No lo se, es griega es obvio que sabe sobre la leyenda de los caballeros de Atenea, pero… ella…

-Es muy hermosa ¿verdad maestro Mu?

-No estaba pensando en eso.- dijo sonrojado el ariano.

-¿En que estaba pensando entonces?

-¿Por qué querría volver a verme? Es sospechoso.

-Maestro ¿no es obvio? Usted le gusta a esa joven.

Mu se sonrojo de nuevo, podría ser cierto lo que decía Kiki pero a el algo le parecía sospechoso. Al llegar al santuario Deathmask se había encargado de contarles a los demás caballeros de la presencia de esa chica en el santuario. Aldebarán fue uno de los que cuestiono a Mu.

-Mu esa chica…

-No dirá nada, ella me lo prometió.

-¿No te parece extraño que allá venido al santuario?- pregunto Milo.

Mu se quedo pensativo mientras que a Deathmask se le ocurrió una idea:

-Alguien tendría quien ira a hablar con ella y hacerla hablar, si tu quieres Mu puedo ir yo. Esa niña si que estaba bonita y además me gustaría…

-No, lo correcto es que vaya Mu. Ella tiene confianza en El.- dijo Shaka el caballero de virgo.

-Mu tendrás que ver que se trae esa chica. Y porque vino hasta el santuario para pedir ayuda cuando pudo ir a otro lugar.- dijo Aioria.

Mu suspiro y respondió:

-Esta bien, hablare con ella. Aunque no se que sospechan de esa chica.

-Podría ser la reencarnación de una diosa malvada y por eso vino al santuario.

-Aioria… yo estuve con ella y no sentí ningún cosmos maligno. Dudo mucho que ella…

-Tal vez puede ser una espía de alguna diosa o algún dios.- sugirió Aphrodite.

-Lo dudo, pero de todas formas para sacarnos la duda iré a hablar con ella.


	2. Chapter 2 Conociendonos

Al otro día la joven se alisto y fue a la escuela. Sus nuevos guardaespaldas la estaban esperando en el auto. Ella parecía sumisa en sus pensamientos, lo mismo en clases. Sus amigas le hablaban pero ella tenía su mente en otra parte. Tal vez en aquellas palabras de su abuela "cumplir mi ultima voluntad".

-¡Fátima! Baja de la nube queremos preguntarte algo.- dijo una de sus amigas.

-Si, lo lamento ¿Qué quieren decirme?

-Cuéntanos que paso ayer. Escuchamos que algo malo había pasado pero…

-Oh si. Ayer cuando salí de la escuela unos hombres chocaron mi auto al bajarse les dispararon a mis dos guardaespaldas y yo salí corriendo. Justo en ese momento me choque con un hombre y el me ayudo.

-¡que horror! Que bueno que te ayudo ese hombre dime ¿Cómo es El?

-Ah bueno… tiene el cabello largo, sus ojos son verdes y parece tener unos veinte años.

-¡Ah! Parece guapo ¿Por qué no nos lo presentas?

-Eh… es que…

Justo sonó la el timbre anunciando que había terminado el día en la escuela. "me salvo la campana" pensó la joven. Al salir se encontró con una gran sorpresa para ella. Aquel joven que la había ayudado estaba ahora esperándola afuera. No estaba vestido con tunica sino con unos jeans azules y una camisa blanca. Ella sonrío al verlo y cuando el la vio se acerco hasta ella pero fue interceptado por sus guardaespaldas.

-No lo lastimen, es amigo mío.- dijo alarmada la joven.

-Como usted diga señorita.- dijo uno de los hombres soltando al joven.

-¿Cómo estas?- pregunto Mu.

-Ah… Bien… no creí volver a verte tan pronto ¿Cómo sabias que estudiaba aquí?

-Ayer llevabas puesto tu uniforme y tenia la insignia de tu escuela.

-Ah cierto que tonta. ¿Por qué estas aquí?

-Porque me había quedado preocupado, quería saber como estabas de tus heridas.

La joven se quedo mirándolo admirada, al fijar El su mirada en la de ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Estoy bien mis heridas se están curando. Mu ¿no quiere venir a mi casa? Allí podremos hablar más tranquilos. Sobre algo que quiero preguntarle.

Mu asintió y juntos se subieron al auto de la chica. Sus amigas vieron todo expectantes. ¿Quién seria ese joven?

Al llegar Fátima hizo pasar a Mu al jardín de su casa, allí el mayordomo les llevo te y galletas.

-Tu jardín es hermoso.- dijo Mu acariciando una de las rosas rojas de su jardín.

-Si, el jardinero lo cuida muy bien.

-¿Qué querías preguntarme?

-Ah… yo quería preguntarle sobre su vida. ¿Qué hace aparte de proteger a las personas?

-Bueno entreno a mi discípulo. Ahora yo quiero preguntarte a ti. ¿Qué haces aparte de estudiar? – pregunto el ariano sonriendo.

-Bueno yo viajo mucho. Me gusta aprender sobre otras culturas, viajo mucho con mi abuela pero ella ahora esta enferma.

-¿Tu abuela? ¿La que te contó sobre nosotros?

-Si, estoy mucho tiempo con ella. Siempre desde que era una niña. Ella sabe muchas cosas, es una mujer muy sabia. Mi padre se la pasa en la compañía junto con mi madre. Ambos trabajan mucho y mi hermano al ser Comandante de la Fuerza Aérea casi nunca esta. Yo estoy siempre aquí con mi abuela y como ahora esta enferma paso mucho tiempo haciéndole compañía.

-Ya veo, ¿Cómo supo tu abuela de nosotros?

La joven se quedo mirando al caballero de Aries, incertidumbre había en su mirada.

-No lo se.- se limito a responder.

Mu asintió con la mirada. No dijo nada más. Tomo la taza y bebió un sorbo de te. Fátima hizo lo mismo, sentía un poco de tensión entre ambos pero todavía no era el momento para decirle la verdad al caballero de Aries, debía esperar a tener mas confianza con el.

-¿Y… tienes novio?- pregunto Mu curioso.

-No, no es momento para eso. Espero que llegue alguien honesto que no se enamore de mi belleza ni de mi dinero. Sino de mi personalidad. ¿Y usted?

-No, yo no me he fijado en nadie, no te olvides que soy un monje.

-Ah es cierto, que despistada.- dijo sonriendo a carcajadas.

-Esta bien que pienses así. Una persona se valora por sus actos y por su personalidad. No por cosas efímeras como la belleza. Bueno debo irme.

-¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto?

-Si debo atender unos asuntos, vendré pronto a visitarte, no te preocupes.

-¿Lo promete?- dijo la chica guiñándole el ojo.

Mu sonrío y un rubor coloreo sus mejillas.

-Si, lo prometo. Cuídate, adiós.

La joven quedo mirando como el caballero se iba caminando. Sentía algo extraño cuando estaba con el. Aun no definía lo que era. Por su parte al caballero de Aries le ocurría lo mismo. Al llegar al santuario sus compañeros lo estaban esperando.

-¿Y bien Mu? ¿Qué averiguaste?- pregunto impaciente Aioria

-No parece ser una espía o una reencarnación. Pero aun hay algo en ella que me llama la atención.

-¿Aparte de sus senos? – dijo en tono sarcástico Deathmask.

-No seas desubicado Deathmask, es una niña, tiene quince años.

-Si lo se, pero también tiene muy buenas curvas. Podrías invitarla al santuario si no es una amenaza.

-No seas grosero o…

-¿O que? ¿El amable y apacible Mu de Aries va a mostrarme sus comillos?

Mu apretaba su puño para no golpear a su compañero de armas. Sin duda había ido demasiado lejos con sus comentarios desubicados. Levanto su puño para golpearlo. Pero Shaka intervino.

-Mu no le hagas caso. Tu sabes como es el de desubicado y presumido.

Mu desvío su mirada hacia el piso y Shaka continuo:

-Si Mu no percibió un cosmos maligno en esa joven no deberíamos preocuparnos. ¿No les parece?

Los demás caballeros dorados se miraron y asintieron volviendo a custodiar sus casas solo Aldebarán se quedo con Mu.

-Mu ¿Qué te sucede? Nunca te había visto que perdieras el control.

-Aldebarán es una niña… no debió decir eso.

-Mu acaso ¿sientes algo por esa chica?

-No lo se… es algo difícil de describir… ella…

Mu desvío su mirada y Aldebarán solo lo miró fijamente, sin duda entendió lo que su amigo le decía.

En la mansión Fátima se dirigió a ver a su abuela:

-Abuela ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor, ¿dime averiguaste algo?

-No aun. Pero Mu es muy amable y guapo. Por alguna razón no puedo dejar de pensar en el.

-No debes enamorarte de un caballero de Atenea. Ellos solo están para proteger a la tierra y a su Diosa. No cometas los mismos errores que yo. Lo pagaras caro.

-Abuela, tal vez mi destino no sea el mismo que el tuyo.

-No lo se. Solo mantente al margen.

-Esta bien.


	3. Chapter 3 El pasado

La joven le hizo caso a su abuela y no volvió a ver a Mu. Sin embargo sentía una sensación de tristeza y melancolía, deseaba verlo otra vez, aunque sea una vez más. Y en su mente permanecía el recuerdo de aquel abrazo que todavía la hacia tiritar.

Por su parte el caballero de Aries no dejaba de pensar en aquella muchacha que había solicitado su ayuda aquel día. Hasta que llego el día que no aguanto su incertidumbre y fue a su casa a verla, obviamente sin que sus compañeros lo sepan.

Toco timbre en la mansión y para su sorpresa fue Andrew, el hermano mayor de la joven, quien lo atendió y lo hizo pasar:

-Mu que gusto volver a verlo, pase ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Bueno he venido porque quería saber como estaba su hermana.

-Ah, ella esta con la abuela en el salón principal, pase y conocerá a la abuela. Por cierto… ¿no trae puesta su tunica? Es raro verlo con ropa de civil.

-Si, y usted tampoco no trae puesto su uniforme. El día que lo conocí lo llevaba puesto.

-Ah es cierto, estamos iguales.- dijo el joven mientras ambos caminaban hacia el salón principal.

Allí estaba Fátima sentada al lado de su abuela conversando cariñosamente con ella. Tenia su cabello recogido, su cola de caballo le caía sobre su espalda como una cascada. Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco y unas sandalias del mismo color. Al ver a Mu en la entrada del salón su rostro se ilumino. El por su parte quedo inmóvil, admirando la belleza de la joven.

-Señor Mu, adelante.-dijo Andrew.

Mu asintió y si dirigió a saludar a Fátima, ella se levanto para saludarlo.

-Señor Mu que gusto volver a verlo.- dijo mientras tomaba sus manos entre las suyas.

Mu sonrío y al sentir las manos de la joven sintió un leve calor en sus mejillas, se había sonrojado al igual que Fátima. La abuela y Andrew observaron todo esto con curiosidad.

-Ella es mi abuela María, abuela El es Mu. El joven del que te hable.

La mujer ya entrada en años se levanto pesadamente para tomar la mano del joven caballero.

-Es un gusto conocerlo, le agradezco lo que hizo por mi nieta, pero tengo una duda ¿No era usted un monje?

-Ah si, es que hoy sentí deseos de ponerme ropa común. –dijo sonriendo el ariano.

Los tres lo miraron curiosos y Fátima sonrío ante esa excusa, sin duda era una excusa tonta y sin sentido, ¿eso quería decir que el Gran Caballero estaba nervioso?

-Pase señor Mu, siéntese, ordenare que le traigan algo de tomar.

Mu se sentó al lado de la joven, mientras que la abuela observaba todo los movimientos del caballero.

-Espero no molestarlas.- dijo con amabilidad Mu.

-Oh no, claro que no. Dígame ¿Cómo ha estado? –pregunto curiosa Fátima.

-Bien, mi vida no es muy animada. ¿Y tu como has estado? ¿No volviste a tener problemas?

-Oh no, gracias a Dios, no tuve a volver problemas.

-¿En la escuela tampoco? – dijo sonriendo Mu.

A lo que su abuela interrumpió:

-Oh no, mi nieta tiene muy buenas notas. Es mas tiene el mayor promedio en la escuela.

La joven se sonrojo y desvío su mirada, mientras que la observaba asombrado.

-Abuela no digas eso, no soy la mejor. Solo tengo buenos promedios.

-Bueno me parece perfecto que seas una joven aplicada.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron, mientras que su abuela se levanto con dificultad y dijo:

-Fátima iré a descansar, no me siento bien.

-¿quieres que te acompañe?- pregunto preocupada la joven.

-Puedo ayudarla yo si lo desea.- se ofreció Mu.

-Oh no, no se hagan problema, se que usted es un hombre fuerte pero yo puedo sola todavía.

-Abuela yo te acompañaré hasta tu habitación.- dijo Andrew.

Entonces Mu y la joven quedaron a solas. Ella le hizo una seña y fueron a su jardín.

-¿Sabe señor Mu? De verdad me alegra que haya venido a visitarme.

-Yo… me sentía preocupado, tuve un mal sueño y pensé que estabas en peligro otra vez.-dijo un sonrojado Mu.

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?- dijo la joven.

El ariano asintió con la cabeza y ella le pregunto:

-¿Es correcto que usted y yo nos veamos? Usted es un caballero de Atenea y tiene sus obligaciones y…

Mu la miro fijamente, no sabia que responderle. El pensaba que Atenea no se enojaría si uno de sus caballeros tuviera una amiga fuera del santuario. Además algunos de sus compañeros de armas habían tenido aventuras antes con jóvenes que no eran guerreras, ¿Por qué el no podría tener una amistad que con esta joven que lo atraía como un imán atrae a un metal?

-No te preocupes. Nadie va a decirme nada porque tengamos una amistad.

La joven desvío su mirada hacia el cielo y musito:

-¿Solo una amistad?

Mu la miro desconcertado, había escuchado lo que ella había intentado decir para si.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Qué has dicho?

-¡Ah! Nada, no se preocupe. ¿Por qué no me cuenta de sus hazañas como caballero de Atenea? ¿Qué clase de poderes tiene usted?

Mu hablo con confianza. Le contó a la joven sobre sus poderes de psicoquinesis y la habilidad que tenia para reparar las armas. Le hablo de su capacidad de poder transportar materia y sobre sus batallas. De cómo su diosa Atenea los había ayudado a El y a sus compañeros dorados a escapar del limbo donde habían quedado atrapados por haber desobedecido la voluntad de los dioses. La joven por su parte lo escuchaba atenta y curiosa. Hasta que el termino de hablar y le pregunto a ella.

-¿Y tu? ¿Qué haces? Además de estudiar.

-Bueno ya le dije no hago mucho. Estudio y cuando no tengo cosas para estudiar me gusta mucho la filosofía.

Ambos se quedaron horas hablando, hasta que Mu tuvo que retirarse de nuevo al santuario. No sin antes prometerle a la joven que regresaría a verla.

Al llegar al santuario vio a uno curioso compañero que lo esperaba junto a Kiki.

-¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo Mu?- pregunto con tranquilidad Aldebarán.

-He salido a ver…

-¿A la joven?

-Si.- contesto Mu fijando su mirada al piso.

Aldebarán solo lo miro, se quedo meditando un momento y rompió el silencio entre ambos.

-No deberías hacerte problema. No creo que nadie se enoje porque tienes una amiga fuera del santuario. Todos los caballeros tienen amigos que no son santos de Atenea. Y algunos hasta tienen novia, por así decirlo.

-¿Crees que Atenea se enfade si se entera?- pregunto un preocupado Mu.

-No, no lo creo ella es muy comprensiva. Pero no deberías preocuparte la señorita Saori esta en Japón en estos momentos. No sabemos cuando regresara. Se fue con los santos de bronce.

-Si, lo se.

-Entonces no te preocupes Mu. Todos merecemos amar. Aunque sea una vez.

La joven por su parte se quedo pensativa. No podía olvidar la sonrisa y la mirada de aquel hombre. Su forma de hablar y la amabilidad de sus palabras. Su hermano rompió el silencio avisándole que su abuela la esperaba, deseaba hablar con ella. Ella entro en su habitación y comenzó a hablar con su abuela.

-El es una persona muy amable y gentil. Es muy apuesto también no te equivocaste. Pero recuerda los lemurianos no son mortales comunes.

-Lo se abuela. Pero siento que lo amo. ¿Qué haré?

La abuela la miro con pena, sin duda su nieta le traía recuerdos.

-¿De que han hablado?- pregunto finalmente su abuela mientras tosía.

-Me hablo de sus batallas, de su Diosa, de sus poderes y de…

-¿Shion?

-Si, es su maestro. Abuela creo que lo mejor seria que hables con Mu.

-Si tienes razón. Ya no me queda mucho tiempo de vida. Hazme un favor, cuando vuelva dile que quiero hablar con El, ya es hora de decirle la verdad.

La joven quedo pensativa esa noche, ¿Podría Mu entender porque ella le había ocultado la verdad?

Al otro día se dirigió a su último día de clases. Por suerte las vacaciones comenzarían.

Todo el día pensó en aquel caballero y en todo lo que le había contado y en las cosas que ella le había dicho también. Quería verlo otra vez y su pedido fue escuchado.

Al llegar a su casa fue a caminar por la ciudad con sus guardaespaldas. Vio vidrieras y parecía sumisa en sus pensamientos, hasta que un niño se choco con ella y ambos cayeron, sus guardaespaldas la ayudaron a levantarse.

-Lo lamento, no la vi.- dijo el niño.

La joven fijo la mirada en ese niño y se alegro de verlo.

-¡Kiki! Esta bien no te preocupes, que gusto verte ¿Qué haces aquí solo?- pregunto Fátima mientras se arrodillaba a juntar las cosas que se le habían caído a Kiki, seguramente había ido de compras.

-Ah, señorita Fátima, que gusto verla, es que salí a comprar unas cosas y se me hacia tarde por eso iba a apurado.

-Ya veo ¿Cómo esta tu maestro?

-Ah, El esta bien. En el santuario.

-¿Podrías hacerme un favor?- le susurro Fátima a Kiki.

-Si dígame.

-Por favor dile a tu maestro, Mu, que cuando pueda pase por mi casa. Es que debo decirle algo importante.

Kiki se quedo mirando a la joven sorprendido ¿Qué seria aquello que tenia que decirle la joven a Mu? Sin más tiempo que perder Kiki se volvió al santuario y le dijo aquello a Mu. Este se dio vuelta Y miro con asombro a su discípulo.

-¿Estas seguro? ¿Quiere hablar conmigo?

-Si eso dijo ella. _"Debo decirle a Mu algo importante"_.

Mu quedo pensativo mientras Kiki lo miraba confundido.

-De acuerdo iré. No se que querrá decirme pero debe ser importante.

Fue hasta la casa de la joven y fue ella misma quien lo recibió.

-Mu que bueno que Kiki le dio el mensaje. Venga pase.

Mu asintió y entro a la mansión.

-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Qué es lo importante que debes decirme?

-No soy yo quien debe decírselo, sino mi abuela. Por favor acompáñeme a su habitación.

Mu la miro desconcertado. ¿Su abuela tenia algo que decirle a El?

Entraron y vio a la anciana recostada sobre su cama, sin duda era muy anciana y además estaba enferma. Pudo sentirlo.

-Abuela soy yo y estoy con Mu.

La anciana lentamente abrió sus ojos y les indico que se acercaran.

-Mu creo que debo decirte mi secreto. Solo tú eres capaz de concederme mi último deseo antes de morir.

Mu se quedo desconcertado, miraba a la anciana y a Fátima y no entendía que estaba pasando. Ellas no tenían cosmos negativos, eran humanas comunes y corrientes ¿Qué estaba sucediendo allí? La abuela continúo:

-Solo tú debes saber que ocurrió con Shion. Deseo verlo una vez más. Y hablar con El sobre lo que ocurrió entre nosotros hace mucho tiempo atrás.

-¿Hace mucho tiempo atrás? ¿Pero usted?...-dijo un confundido Mu.

-Yo tengo cien años, pero este será el último. Mi enfermedad me esta carcomiendo. No me queda mucho. Escúchame Mu ¿Qué ocurrió con Shion? ¿Podría verlo otra vez?

-Es que no entendiendo ¿Por qué quiere ver a mi maestro? ¿Qué ocurrió hace setenta años?

La anciana miro a su nieta y con dificultad al hablar contó lo que había ocurrido en su juventud.

-Conocí a Shion en unas circunstancias un poco extrañas, azares del destino diría yo. Estaba en peligro y El me ayudo. Después de ese día nos hicimos muy amigos y me enamore perdidamente de El. Tuvimos una efímera relación pero el tuvo una misión y debió irse a pelear, por la tierra y por su Diosa. Nunca mas lo volví a ver, pero…

-¿Pero…?

-Mi hijo mayor… mi marido no…-una tos desmedida interrumpió a la abuela de Fátima.

-Espere ¿Usted me esta diciendo que tuvo un hijo de mi maestro Shion?

-Si.

-¿Qué ocurrió con El?

-Esta en África, es médico y trabaja ayudando a las personas. Y no te preocupes no heredo ningún poder, es un humano normal. Escúchame Mu no pienso decirle la verdad a mi hijo después de tantos años, solo quiero ver de nuevo a Shion ya que…

-Entiendo. Por eso sabias de la leyenda de los caballeros.- dijo a Fátima un contemplativo Mu.

-Si, sabia de la leyenda por mi abuela. Ella me había hablado de Shion y de la verdad. Soy la única en la familia que lo sabe.

Mu las observaba pasmado sin poder dar crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban.


	4. Chapter 4 Una importante perdida

-Ya veo, así que fue eso lo que ocurrió. Veré que puedo hacer. Ahora debo irme.- dijo un dubitativo Mu.

La anciana asintió con la cabeza y volvió a cerrar sus ojos, mientras que Fátima acompañaba a Mu hasta la puerta. En el trayecto ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Hasta que llegaron a la puerta.

-¿Ayudara a mi abuela señor Mu?

-¿Solo por eso huiste hasta el santuario? ¿Para encontrar a mi maestro o a alguien que te guiara a el? Para cumplir el último deseo de tu abuela.

-No, corrí hasta el santuario porque conocía la leyenda de los caballeros y porque sabía que solo ustedes podían ayudarme y salvarme de esos tres hombres. Eras mi esperanza Mu. Y me salvaste.

Mu quedo absorto ante lo dicho por la joven, y desvío su mirada al piso. A lo que la joven continúo.

-No piense mal de mi señor Mu, nada estuvo preparado yo corrí hasta el santuario en busca de ayuda, sabiendo lo que mi abuela me había contado. Sabía de su existencia y de que me ayudaría. Después cuando me dijo que era el caballeo de Aries supe que talvez podría cumplirle su ultimo deseo a mi abuela. Pero yo… Mu…

Mu continuaba mirando a la joven pero esta vez fijamente, ya no esta sorprendido, ni tampoco se sentía engañado, se sentía extraño.

-Esta bien, veré que puedo hacer.

Dicho esto Mu volvió al santuario, busco a Shion en el salón del patriarca y hablo con El. Se arrodillo ante El y le comento lo sucedido.

Por su parte Shion quedo absorto, observaba a Mu con sumo cuidado mientras se lo decía.

-Su último deseo es volver a verlo, maestro. ¿Qué hará?

Shion se quedo pensativo, obviamente recordaba a aquella joven, pero no pensó que ella seguiría con vida, o que el destino los volvería a juntar. Quería cumplir el último deseo de aquella joven que lo había hecho muy feliz pero no se sentía seguro de cómo reaccionaria al ver a aquella joven convertida en una anciana y el como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. Después de meditarlo bien Shion accedió al pedido de Mu.

Acordaron ir a la mansión de la joven, una semana después de lo ocurrido, cuando Saori regresara y pudieran consultarlo con ella. Los padres de Fátima trabajaban, su hermano se había ido porque lo habían llamado de la fuerza aérea por una misión, solas estarían Fátima y su abuela. Fátima ya había comenzado sus vacaciones.

Por su parte Saori había vuelto de Japón y Shion le comento lo sucedido pidiéndole permiso para salir del santuario. Ella accedió y ese mismo día en que Shion hablo con ella fueron hasta la mansión de la joven. Fue Fátima quien los recibió esta vez. Vestida con un hermoso vestido azul que resaltaba la palidez de su piel, Mu quedo maravillado con su belleza, ella muy cortes los hizo pasar, Shion se percato de la actitud de su alumno y al mirarla le pareció ver a aquella joven que El había conocido. Ella muy amable los saludo y los tres se dirigieron a la habitación de su abuela. En el trayecto Shion le dijo lo siguiente:

-Te pareces mucho a tu abuela cuando la conocí.

Ella lo miro curiosa y fijamente a lo que Shion continúo:

-Eres su viva imagen.

La joven sonrío y le agradeció.

-¿Cómo esta ella?- pregunto un preocupado Shion.

-Muy enferma el medico solo le ha dado uno días de vida.- dijo con la voz entrecortada la joven.

Shion bajo su mirada, no se sentía seguro todavía. Llegaron a la habitación y la joven entro sola primero:

-Abuela… Shion esta afuera de la habitación ¿Lo hago entrar?

-Si, hazlos pasar.

La joven les hizo señas y ambos entraron. Shion se encontró con una anciana que tenía una mirada llena de paz, no parecía enferma, solo débil, sus ojos azules transmitían paz y sabiduría. Recostada en su cama pero muy bien vestida y presentable. Coqueta como años atrás. Ella se encontró con el mismo hombre de décadas atrás. Mu y Fátima se miraron y ella le susurro al oído:

-Señor Mu, creo que va a ser mejor que los dejemos solos, deben tener mucho de que hablar.

Su abuela la miro y asintió, sin duda había escuchado. Ambos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron al jardín. Caminaron un rato por el hablando animadamente hasta que la joven sin previo aviso se abrazo a Mu. Este la miro desconcertado pero le correspondió el abrazo.

-Le agradezco su ayuda señor Mu. Mi abuela siempre me dijo que ese hombre había sido el amor de su vida y que estaba enojada con el destino porque no pudieron estar juntos. Gracias porque ella ahora va a morir en paz.

-No me lo agradezcas, aunque todavía me sorprende que mi maestro… bueno muchos caballeros tiene amores escondidos. No debería sorprenderme.

-¿Y usted? ¿Se ha enamorado alguna vez?

-No, pero creo que…

Un hombre los interrumpió era Shion avisándole a Mu que ya debían irse. La joven los acompaño hasta la puerta y los despidió.

-Muchas gracias por haber venido a ver a mi abuela.- dijo la joven a Shion.

-No me lo agradezcas, para mi también era una cuenta pendiente volver a verla.

La joven le sonrío y esta vez se dirigió a Mu.

-¿Vendrá a visitarme otra vez?

-Si, vendré a verte. Nuestras charlas son muy interesantes.- dijo un sonriente Mu mientras su maestro lo miraba con asombro.

Se despidieron y se fueron. Camino al santuario Shion hablo con su alumno.

-¿Te gusta la joven? ¿No es así?

-Maestro… yo…

-Si la amas no deberías dejarla ir. Te arrepentirás toda tu vida.

Mu observo a su maestro, no dijo una palabra después. Volvieron al santuario y se dedico a seguir con sus labores. Por su parte la abuela de Fátima tampoco le comento nada a su nieta sobre lo hablado con Shion. Solo le dijo que estaba muy feliz y muy triste de volver a verlo. Ni Fátima ni Mu preguntaron que había ocurrido. Prefirieron quedarse con la intriga. Y dejarlos a ellos con sus pensamientos.

Los días pasaron y la abuela de Fátima empeoro en su enfermedad, a tal punto de que Andrew fue llamado a su misión por su hermana para volver. Su respiración ya se cortaba y debía usar un respirador artificial para poder sobrevivir. Fátima pasaba todo el día al lado de su abuela, hasta que ella pronuncio sus palabras finales.

-Fátima…-susurro su abuela.

-Aquí estoy.-respondió la joven tomando la mano de su abuela.

Ambas estaban solas en la habitación.

-Gracias, gracias por haber cumplido mi ultima voluntad… dile al joven Mu… que le estoy agradecida… a… El… también.

-Abuela, si quieres puedo llamarlo y se lo dices tú.-dijo una triste joven.

-Fátima, debes ser fuerte… escúchame con atención… no cometas los mismo errores que yo… lucha por lo que quieras… no te dejes controlar por otras personas… siempre se tu misma y… se feliz…

Dicho esto su abuela cerró sus ojos y no los volvió a abrir. Su familia estaba allí. Su hermano había regresado, y sus padres estaban con ellos. Fue un día muy triste para Fátima que no hallaba consuelo ni siquiera en los brazos de su amado hermano. Y era normal que se sintiera así, había sido la confidente de su abuela, y estaban siempre juntas. Cuando había enfermado había sido Fátima quien le hacia compañía. Y desde pequeña su abuela la había acompañado en todo momento.

La joven sintió la necesidad de hablar con Mu y contarle de la muerte de su abuela. Salio corriendo al santuario para buscarlo. Fue sola ni siquiera aviso a sus padres que había salido. Estos se preocuparon y mandaron a buscarla. Ella corrió sin rumbo, abrumada por la muerte de su querida abuela, por sus últimas palabras. Todo había sido muy rápido.

Llego al santuario, no había nadie, parecía estar vacío. Comenzó a caminar buscando la casa de Aries en donde había visto por primera vez al caballero de Aries. Su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas. Se sintió mareada y se sentó en una de las escalinatas del santuario y siguió llorando desconsoladamente. Sintió una mano fuerte que le tocaba el hombro. Se dio vuelta para ver quien era pero…

-Pero si es la bonita amiga de Mu.- dijo un hombre.

-¿Usted?

-Parece ser que me recuerdas.- dijo el caballero de cáncer.- ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? ¿Por qué estas llorando?

-Nada, necesito ver a Mu, ¿Sabe usted si el esta en el santuario?

-Un rostro tan hermoso no debería arruinarse con tantas lagrimas.- dijo el caballero mientras abrazaba a la joven.

-Suélteme.

-Eres muy hermosa, ¿Por qué buscas a Mu?- le susurro el caballero.

La joven no podía zafarse el caballero era fuerte. Y parecía interesado en ella, hasta que oyó una voz familiar, pero por primera vez enfurecida.

-Quítale tus sucias manos de encima a esa joven.- ordeno el caballero de Aries. Quien era acompañado de su discípulo Kiki.

El caballero de cáncer al verlo soltó a la joven. Y le dirigió una mirada de odio.

-¡Señorita Fátima! ¡Que gusto verla!- dijo Kiki mientras la abrazaba.

Ella se abrazo a Kiki y miro fijamente a Mu. Que se acercaba y se paro enfrente de Deathmask para regañarlo.

-Esa no es la actitud de un caballero de Atenea, Deathmask.-dijo un enojado Mu.

Deathmask hizo un gesto de fastidio y se fue. Mu se acerco a la joven.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te hizo algo? Discúlpalo es un presumido y…

No termino de hablar que la joven se abrazo a fuertemente a El. Y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Mu miro a su discípulo mientras abrazaba con fuerza a aquella triste joven.

-Fátima ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras?

-Señor Mu… mi abuela… murió.

Mu abrió sus ojos y miro a su discípulo que lo miro con tristeza. ¿Debía decirle aquello a Shion? Era lo que correspondía.

-Ya veo, debo decírselo a mi maestro Shion.

-Maestro Mu, yo se lo diré. Usted acompañe a la señorita Fátima a su casa. Sus padres deben estar preocupados.- dijo con seguridad Kiki.

La joven no dejaba de llorar y Mu le acariciaba su cabeza con ternura, ella escondía su rostro en el pecho del fuerte caballero. El no dijo nada, sabia que decir algo en esas circunstancias era inútil. Cuando se perdía a un ser querido era imposible llenar esa vacío y era insoportable oír las palabras de aliento de las personas que no sabían cuan grande era el dolor. El solo se limito a abrazar a la joven que se aferraba más y más a su pecho mientras sus lágrimas empapaban su tunica. Mu envío a Kiki para que hablara con Shion. Mientras el se quedo a solas consolando a la joven a quien le dijo lo siguiente:

-Puedes llorar todo lo que quieras, descarga tu dolor, que yo estoy aquí contigo, no estas sola. Confía en mí.

Ella sentía la calidez en las palabras y en los brazos de Mu, sentía que solo ese hombre podía consolarla. Se separo de el y lo miro fijamente:

-Gracias señor Mu, sabia que solo usted podría ayudarme. Discúlpeme por haberlo molestado.

-No digas tonterías, puedes confiar en mí. Si me necesitas yo estaré contigo.

-¡Ah! Mi abuela me encargo que le diera las gracias por lo que hizo por ella.

-Lo hice con gusto.

Ambos sonrieron, ambas miradas compartían un fuego interior, ya era obvio.

-Te acompañare hasta tu casa. No te dejare ir sola.- dijo con amabilidad Mu.

La joven asintió y el la acompaño hasta su casa. Ella se abrazo a Mu, la tristeza que sentía era inmensa como el océano, pero en los brazos de Mu se sentía protegida y refugiada.

Cuando iban llegando dos hombres se abalanzaron sobre Mu y lo inmovilizaron. Eran los guardaespaldas de Fátima que habían sido enviados por sus padres a buscarla.

La joven se quedo absorta pero con voz poderosa ordeno que lo soltaran.

-Pero señorita, El…

-El es mi amigo, suéltenlo o lo van a lamentar.- ordeno furiosa la joven.

Los hombres se miraron confundidos y soltaron a Mu. ¿Qué hacia un monje con la señorita? Fueron los cuatro hasta la puerta de su casa. Sus guardaespaldas esperaban que la joven se despidiera de aquel extraño hombre pero…

-Señor Mu ¿No quiere entrar?

-No me parece correcto Fátima. Vendré a verte después.

En ese momento un hombre alto y fornido salio a la puerta a buscar a su hija. Quedo asombrado de ver a Mu tomándole las manos a su hija.

-¿Pero que hace?- dijo furioso el hombre.

Fátima se dio vuelta y vio a su padre.

-Padre no te enojes, el es Mu. El joven del que te hable.

Su padre quedo asombrado.

-¿Un monje?

Mu sonrío y le tendió la mano.

-Soy Mu. Y si soy un monje tibetano.

-Bueno no se que decir, antes que nada agradécele por haber ayudado a mi hija, pero no sabia que eran tan amigos como para que la tomara de la mano. Tiene el cabello largo ¿Acaso los monjes no se afeitan la cabeza?

Mu le sonrío fue a responderle pero Fátima lo interrumpió:

-Padre sabias que éramos amigos el señor Mu ha venido visitarme muchas veces y yo te lo he dicho pero estas tan ocupado con tu negocio que no me prestas atención.

Una situación incomoda, sin duda la joven no tenia una buena relación con sus padres que se la pasaban haciendo negocios y no le prestaban atención. Mu hizo caso omiso de eso y con educación se despidió y se fue. La joven quedo mirándolo embelesada a lo que su padre se percato de eso.

-Fátima… es un monje.

-Lo se. Por eso nos llevamos bien, a diferencia de mi familia a el le gusta la filosofía y hablamos por horas. ¿Acaso no puedo tener un amigo que sea monje, padre?

-mmm....... esta bien.

Fueron difíciles esos días para Fátima, pero ella no sabia el cambio drástico que sufriría en su vida. Un acontecimiento haría las cosas más difíciles, y haría que ella cambiara al punto de no poder reconocerse.


	5. Chapter 5 La propuesta

Una crisis atravesó la economía ese año. Muchas empresas debieron hacer acciones inteligentes para poder salvarse. Eso hizo que uno de los hombres mas poderosos de Grecia debería fusionar su empresa con la de otro millonario para poder salvarse ambos, pero hubo otro acuerdo de por medio que involucraba a su hermosa hija con el único hijo y heredero de la empresa de su padre ya enfermo. ¿Por qué no casar a los dos jóvenes para que la empresa fusionada quedara en buenas manos? Y mejor aun conociendo a la hermosa y petulante joven que una vez lo dejo embelesado con su belleza. A pesar de ser diez años mayor que ella, el joven acepto. Una causa totalmente económica, cambiaria la vida de una chica de quince años.

Ese día, en vacaciones, ya había pasado un mes de la muerte de su abuela, Fátima fue visitada por un hombre al cual ella apreciaba mucho. Su mayordomo lo hizo pasar y juntos caminaron por su inmenso jardín. El joven la había visitado semanalmente después de la muerte de su abuela.

-¿Cómo te sientes Fátima?

-Ya estoy mejor, señor Mu, mi abuela falleció cumpliendo su ultima voluntad. Además filosóficamente hablando la muerte no es más que el comienzo. Se que mi abuela esta en un lugar mejor. Aunque extraño sus charlas no se lo voy a negar.

-Es cierto, la muerte no es más que el comienzo, además es bueno que pienses así. Su presencia vas a extrañarla eso es normal, en un mes no se cura pero al menos…

Fueron interrumpidos por una joven que traía una bandeja con te y galletas, la joven sirvienta quedo curiosa mirando a Mu, no estaba con su tunica, sino con una camisa color blanca y unos jeans, eso había llamado su atención a lo que Mu la miro fijamente:

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Fátima.

-Eh… no señorita quería preguntarle si ¿Necesitaban algo más?

-No, gracias puedes irte.

La joven asintió y se fue.

-¿Qué le habrá ocurrido?- le pregunto Fátima a Mu.

-Seguramente le llamo la atención que tu amigo monje no traiga su tunica puesta el día de hoy. ¿Me veo raro sin ella?

-No señor Mu, se ve muy apuesto.

Mu la miro sorprendido a lo que ella se sonrojo y miro para otro lado.

-Bueno gracias por decirlo, tú también eres muy hermosa.

-Ah… gracias señor Mu.- dijo Fátima mientras un rubor coloreaba sus mejillas.

Era obvio que sentían cosas el uno por el otro, pero la inseguridad era mayor.

Y las clases comenzaron de nuevo, Fátima, se reencontró con sus amigas que se habían ido de vacaciones. Hablaron, estudiaron. Y así fueron sus días que para ella parecían vacíos.

Hasta que un día Mu se acerco hasta su escuela, Fátima salio corriendo a recibirlo y lo abrazo. Sus amigas quedaron pasmadas ¿Quién seria aquel joven?

Las chicas se acercaron y curiosas se presentaron.

-Ah lo lamento chicas el es Mu, un amigo mío.

-¿El es el chico que te ayudo aquella vez?-pregunto una de ellas.

-Si. Soy yo, mucho gusto.- dijo Mu mientras le tendía la mano.

Fátima se despidió de sus amigas y se fue con Mu. Fueron juntos a pasear por el centro de la ciudad. Risas, charlas sobre filosofía y temas personales la tarde se les paso volando. Hasta que Fátima recordó un hecho importante.

-Señor Mu, en una semana será mi cumpleaños. ¿Le gustaría ir a mi fiesta junto con Kiki? Esta invitado si usted quiere ir.

Mu la miro sorprendido ¿Qué haría?

-Me gustaría ir pero no se si correspondería que yo fuera. ¿Un monje en una fiesta?

-Oh vamos señor Mu, seguramente los otros caballeros asisten a fiestas. Aunque sea solo un momento.

-mmm..... esta bien iré.

La joven sonrío y tomo a Mu del brazo. Sin duda estaba enamorada de el.

Al otro día cuando llego a la escuela sus amigas la interceptaron.

-¡Fátima! Háblanos del joven que vino a buscarte ayer.

Ella sonrío y con mirada pícara les dijo:

-No tengo nada para decirles.

-¡Ay! No te hagas rogar, ¿No dijiste que era un monje? ¿Qué hacia sin su tunica?

-Bueno no tiene que llevarla puesta todo el tiempo.

-Se, seguro pero ¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Veinte años.

-¿Qué? ¿Veinte? Parece mas joven, y ¿Por qué lo tomaste del brazo? ¿El te gusta?

Ella quedo mirándolas, sentía un afecto especial por el pero todavía no lo sabia.

-Yo…

Llego el profesor y todas se fueron a sus lugares. Fátima quedo pensativa, si era verdad, amaba a Mu.

Y llego el día de su fiesta de cumpleaños, sus amigas estaban en su casa junto con su familia y había un joven extraño que la observaba, amigo de su padre, según dijo.

Mu llego junto con Kiki, ella salio alegre a recibirlos.

-¡Kiki! ¡Señor Mu!- dijo alegre cuando los vio mientras Kiki la abrazaba.

Mu la saludo, no la abrazo como hizo su alumno, no se atrevió además el debía guardar su compostura, aunque se sentía admirado por la belleza de la joven, su cabello suelto sobre sus hombros y sus brazos, su piel blanca y sus ojos color avellana, era hermosa.

Mu y Kiki se sentaron al lado de Fátima y hablaron animadamente con ella y sus amigas. Mientras que Mu le colocaba un hermoso collar de perlas a la joven, regalo suyo y de Kiki, en un rincón ese joven misterioso los observaba.

-¿Quién es ese hombre?- pregunto al padre de Fátima.

-Es solo un monje amigo de mi hija, la ayudo cuando la intentaron secuestrar. Ella le debe su vida. Son muy amigos.

-¿De verdad es un monje? ¿No será un obstáculo para nuestro acuerdo?

-No, no será un obstáculo, son solo amigos.

El joven asintió y siguió observando a la joven, era hermosa e inteligente, lo había cautivado si y era un buen trato el que habían hecho.

Mu se quedo por un rato y después el y Kiki se fueron. Al irse todos los invitados los padres de Fátima la llamaron para hablar a solas con ella. Ese joven misterioso que la había observado toda la fiesta. Se sentaron, y su padre comenzó a hablar:

-Fátima estos son los señores Seferis, ellos son nuestros socios ahora, veras por la crisis nuestras empresas casi van a la banca rota pero decidimos unirlas, hicimos un trato.

La joven lo observaba sin poder entender, si sabia de la fusión de las empresas pero ¿Eso que tenia que ver con ella?

-Entiendo perfectamente lo que me estas diciendo padre, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver conmigo.

-Que uno de los tratos era que tu te casaras con el hijo y heredero del señor Seferis, Cassius Seferis, que es El.

-¿Qué debo casarme con este joven?- dijo absorta Fátima.

-Si, es para que la empresa quede en familia, si ustedes se casan la familia se unirá. ¿Entiendes?

-Si, entiendo, pero tengo dieciséis años, no puedo casarme todavía.

-No, lo harás a tus veintiuno, así tienen ese periodo para conocerse mejor, pero desde ahora eres su prometida.

La chica se quedo asombrada, y finas lágrimas recorrían su rostro, su hermano se levanto enojado y dijo lo siguiente:

-No puedes obligarla a casarse, los matrimonios arreglados ya no existen, ella debe decidir con quien casarse. No estoy de acuerdo además yo soy tu otro heredero.

-Un heredero que no le interesa la empresa de su padre y se la pasa de misión en misión, ¿No es así Andrew?- dijo el joven Cassius.

-Para ti soy el Comandante Portocalos.

La tensión estaba en el aire, su madre no había dicho nada, parecía de acuerdo con todo eso. Ella recordó las palabras de su abuela _"No te dejes controlar por otras personas, se feliz" _

Se levanto de su silla y dijo lo siguiente:

-Padre no puedo creer que me pidas algo así, estoy decepcionada de ti.- dicho esto salio corriendo a su habitación. ¿Qué haría ahora?

Los hombres se miraron y miraron a su padre a lo que este les dijo:

-Ya se le va a pasar, es una niña, necesita tiempo.

Su hermano y su madre se miraron, mientras que los sirvientes oían todo. _"Pobre señorita" _dijo una de ellas.

Su hermano y su madre fueron hasta su habitación y hablaron con ella, su madre fue la primera en hablar:

-Fátima… lo lamento no pude hacer nada para que tu padre se sacara esa idea, dice que con ese joven a tu lado no te faltara nada y serás feliz pero… yo…

-Déjenme sola.- contesto la triste joven.

Su hermano abrió la puerta y entraron a la habitación. El se sentó en su cama y ella se abrazo a su hermano. Mientras que su madre los miraba.

-Tiene que haber una forma para que papá deshaga el acuerdo, es injusto.

-No, ya esta hecho.- dijo triste su madre.

-Fátima tiene derecho a casarse del hombre que se enamore, es una niña todavía como para andar pensado que se va a casar.

-Lo lamento.- dijo su madre.

Fátima no soltaba a su hermano. Estaba muy triste y no sabia que hacer.

Mu tuvo un mal presentimiento sobre Fátima, por eso al otro día fue a buscarla a su escuela.

Al otro día Fátima fue a la escuela, sus amigas preocupadas, se sentaron a su lado en el receso y ellas les contó lo sucedido:

-Es injusto.- dijo una de ellas.

-Todos merecemos amar a quien deseemos no a quien nos impongan.- dijo su otra amiga, Shania.

-Lo se, mi padre solo piensa en su empresa. Yo solo quiero…

Ellas la abrazaron, sus padres no eran tan estrictos, si bien querían que se casaran con jóvenes de buena posición social pero imponerles con quien eso era injusto.

-Fátima, tu amas a ese joven ¿No? a Mu.

Ella miro a su amiga, y por primera vez se sincero con ellas.

-Si.

-Mu es un joven muy influyente, muy inteligente y persuasivo ¿Por qué no le dices que hable con tu padre? Tal vez el pueda hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

Ella se quedo pensativa, tal vez tenían razón y Mu podría hablar con su padre. Pero ¿querría El hacer eso?

Al salir vio a Mu esperándola, sus guardaespaldas no le hicieron nada, sabían que ese joven era amigo de la señorita. Al verlo sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, el tiernamente la abrazo.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto preocupado.

Ella le pidió que fueran a su casa y ahí le contaría todo, con lujo de detalles. Llegaron y ella hizo entrar a Mu a su habitación, para poder hablar tranquilos sin que nadie escuchara. El joven caballero quedo admirado, su habitación era grande y lujosa. Ambos se sentaron al borde de la cama y ella le contó lo sucedido. El se asombro de escucharlo.

-Pero es injusto, tu misma debes elegir a quien amar.- dijo el preocupado caballero.

-Señor Mu, quiero pedirle, hable con mi padre, al vez si usted habla con el lo escucha y…

Mu miro con ternura a esa joven, mientras la abrazaba y ella apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho.

-Tratare de hablar con el, pero creo que solo me ve como a un niño. Pero talvez me tenga algo de respeto sabe que somos muy amigos que y tu confías en mi. Esta bien si esta aquí ahora hablaré con El.

Espero a que llegara y le pidió de hablar con El a solas, el hombre asintió.

-¿De quiere hablarme jovencito?- dijo un fastidioso hombre.

-Sobre su hija.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso ella ya le contó sobre mi decisión?

-Si, y me parece muy injusto, ella debe elegir a quien amar. Es una persona, no un objeto que puede decidir que hacer con el.- dijo el caballero que no perdía la calma.

-Suficiente, no te permitiré que me hables así, tú un joven de veinte años. ¿Qué sabes tu? Yo solo le aseguro el futuro a mi hija.- dijo irritado el hombre mientras Fátima escuchaba y sus sirvientes también.

-Le aseguro el futuro pero… ¿Le aseguro también su felicidad?- dijo tranquilo el ariano.

El hombre lo miro con ira y el joven de cabello lila siguió hablando con suma tranquilidad.

-¿Sabe usted si ese hombre la hará feliz? o ¿Si la utiliza para quedarse con su negocio familiar?

-Es un buen hombre, hará feliz a mi hija, ¿Por que le preocupa tanto a usted? Acaso ¿la ama?

Mu se sobresalto por primera vez el hermoso rostro del joven caballero cambio su expresión.

-Yo… solo me preocupo por su felicidad. Es todo.

Su padre lo miro fijamente, mientras que Fátima, escondida detrás de la puerta, desvío su mirada y se fue.

-No me importan sus argumentos, es un negocio ya hecho y no hay vuelta atrás.

Mu se dio media vuelta y con una expresión serena pero triste dijo lo siguiente:

-Que lastima que la felicidad de su hija sea solo un negocio para usted.

Esas palabras habían quedado resonando en la cabeza del aquel padre. Pero aun así no había cambiado de parecer.

Mu se dirigió a ver a la joven quien por el rostro triste de Mu supo que no había logrado convencerlo. Ambos estaban en la habitación de la joven sentados sobre el borde su cama.

-No llores, talvez el cambie de parecer.- dijo un preocupado Mu mientras secaba las lagrimas de aquella triste joven.

De repente un pensamiento extraño cruzó por la mente de la joven. Si ya no hay esperanzas ¿Por qué no entregarse al hombre que amaba? Si le entregaba su posesión mas valiosa seria suya para siempre, no importaba con quien se casara. Seco sus lágrimas se levanto y se dirigió hasta la ventana, miro fijamente a Mu, quien le sonría con ternura y le dijo lo siguiente:

-Señor Mu, hágame suya. Por favor.

La expresión de Mu cambio de una expresión de tranquilidad a una de asombro. Creyó estar soñando, sintió una fuerte sensación en su pecho. Se levanto y se dirigió hasta la joven, que estaba al lado de su escritorio y no inmuto por su presencia.

-¿Qué me has dicho?

-Qué me haga suya.

Mu creía que estaba por desmayarse, era un sueño, un tonto sueño.

-¿Por qué me pides eso?

-Porque lo amo.


	6. Chapter 6 Soy tuya

El joven y bello caballero se tambaleo miro fijamente a la hermosa joven que estaba parada enfrente suyo, la examino, no podía asimilar las palabras que esa joven le había dicho _"Hágame suya, porque lo amo"_. No negaba que la amaba con locura pero se sentía nervioso. Su mirada examinaba el cuerpo de la joven, no era una niña, sus curvas marcadas, su uniforme escolar con su pollera corta le daban un aire casi angelical. Su mirada se detuvo en la camisa de la joven, que por medio de un escote dejaba ver como se asomaban sus prominentes senos, grandes para una joven de su edad.

Se sentía excitado, pero no sabía que hacer, no era correcto hacer el amor con ella, pero la amaba. Por primera vez se dejo llevar por sus sentimientos. Se acerco a la joven y la beso, suavemente, aferrándola a su cuerpo, para luego besarla con lujuria, sus lenguas exploraban sus bocas, jugueteaban entre ellas. Mu se separo de ella un momento y le dijo:

-Hazme una promesa, no volverás a tratarme de usted después de esto.

Ella sonrío ante lo dicho por el joven caballero.

-Lo prometo.

Dicho esto Mu se acerco a ella y lentamente le desabrocho la camisa del uniforme escolar, suavemente se la quito mientras acariciaba sus hombros y sus brazos. Ella desabrocho la camisa que llevaba Mu y de una forma sutil acaricio su pecho y su abdomen, Mu sonrío ante el rubor en las mejillas de la chica. La abrazo y desprendió el broche de su pollera dejándola caer al piso. Ella acaricio los hombros del joven para despojarlo de su camisa. El la tomo en sus brazos y suavemente le desabrocho su sostén, un suspiro salio por los labios de la joven que tenia sus mejillas teñidas por un rubor que se hacia mas fuerte. Mu quedo maravillado mirando el hermoso cuerpo de la joven que tenia enfrente, ella tímida desvío su rostro, el caballero la atrajo hacia si y le susurro: _"Eres hermosa, te amo"._ La joven sonrío ante estas palabras y terminaron de despojarse de la ropa que tenían. El la recostó en su cama, se coloco encima de ella y comenzó a besarle el cuello, lentamente bajo hasta sus hombros para si llegar a sus senos. Con una mano masajeaba uno mientras que con su boca acaparaba el otro. Su lengua estimulaba uno de sus pezones, escuchaba gemir a la joven abajo suyo y eso lo excitaba más. Cambio de actividad y ahora hizo lo mismo con el otro. Sentía gemir de placer a la joven que ya no la veía como a una niña sino como a una mujer. Ella acariciaba la espalda del lemuriano y se dejaba llevar por el y por las sensaciones que el le propiciaba. Instintivamente las piernas de la joven rodearon la cintura del lemuriano, El bajo hasta su oído y le susurro:

-¿Estas segura?

Ella decidida le respondió:

-Si, yo te amo quiero ser enteramente tuya.

El joven asintió y comenzó a rozar la entrada de la joven con su miembro ya erecto.

Ella se aferro mas a El, deseaba sentirlo adentro suyo, lentamente el joven entro en ella. Un gemido fuerte salio de su boca al sentir esa mezcla de placer y dolor. El caballero se detuvo un instante.

-No te preocupes, nunca haría nada que te lastime.- dijo dulcemente a la chica.

Dicho esto siguió hasta estar adentro suyo. La joven se aferraba mas a su espalda mientras el se movía embistiéndola, ella gemía ante el orgasmo que El le producía.

Sus cuerpos eran recorridos por gotas de sudor que se estrellaban en las sabanas. Deseaban que no terminara más. Deseaban estar juntos para siempre.

Hasta que el joven lemuriano sintió esa sensación, debía eyacular, pero no lo hizo dentro de la joven que tenia en sus brazos, lentamente salio de ella, justo a tiempo para eyacular a un lado de la cama. Ambos se dejaron caer estaban agotados, ella se acomodo sobre Mu y comenzó a besarlo, recorrió todo su cuerpo mientras que el gemía de placer al sentir los labios de la joven en su blanca piel. Se abrazaron y ella le dijo lo siguiente:

-Mu, te amo. Ahora soy tuya, enteramente tuya. Nadie va a separarme de ti.

El joven le sonrío y acariciando su rostro le contesto:

-Yo también te amo. No dejare que nadie te lastime nunca.

Ambos quedaron abrazados, sus cuerpos estaban sudados y desnudos, tapados por las sabanas de seda de su cama. Afuera llovía torrencialmente pero en sus corazones había salido el sol.

De repente ella sintió que un líquido le recorría su pierna. Estaba sangrando. No se había dado cuenta, al percatarse de eso Mu la llevo, en sus brazos, hasta el baño que había en su habitación y con delicadeza le limpio la sangre, con una toalla. Ella se aferraba a el.

-Discúlpame, no quise lastimarte.- dijo apenado el joven.

-No te preocupes, es normal que sangre, fue mi primera vez.

El le sonrío y la abrazo ¿Podía amar tanto a esa joven?

-Va a ser mejor que nos vistamos, van a preocuparse de que paso demasiado tiempo en tu habitación.- dijo el joven lemuriano.

-Si, es verdad. Tienes razón.

Suavemente se fueron colocando de nuevo sus prendas. El se percato de la hora y debió irse. Resultaría extraño que no llegara al santuario. Ella lo acompaño hasta la puerta y se despidió de el.

-Mu ¿Cuándo volveré a verte?

-¿Qué te parece mañana? Vendré a verte.

Ella se abrazo al joven pelilila, deseaba estar a su lado de nuevo.

-Te esperare.

El la beso en la frente y se fue. Mientras ella veía como su silueta desaparecía en el horizonte. Espero con ansias volver a verlo, sentía su respiración, su aroma en ella.

Al otro día al regresar de la escuela se encontró con su prometido, Cassius, estaba en su casa esperándola.

-Que gusto verte Fátima, estaba pensando en llevarte a pasear para conocernos mejor.

-Lo lamento no puedo, estoy esperando a alguien.- dijo con tono petulante la joven.

-Me gustaría saber ¿a quien esperas? Acaso ¿es ese monje?

-Si. Y su nombre es Mu.

-Soy tu prometido y tengo derecho a decirte que no quiero que veas más a ese hombre.

La mirada de la joven se encendió.

-Disculpa pero tú no puedes darme órdenes, además Mu es mi amigo, no dejare de ver a mi amigo porque tú me lo ordenes.

-Eres una chiquilla molesta.- dijo mientras la tomaba salvajemente de la muñeca.

Un mayordomo los interrumpió, venia con Mu, El al ver el gesto brusco del joven tranquilamente le dijo:

-Pero… ¿Qué hace?, Fátima ¿estas bien?

Ella se soltó y fue a abrazar a Mu.

-Que bueno que llegas tengo que mostrarte unos libros que compre hoy.- dijo mientras tomaba a Mu del brazo y se iban a su habitación dejando al joven solo.

Entraron a la habitación de la joven donde nadie podía escucharlos ni molestarlos:

-¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto el joven caballero.

-Te he extrañado mucho Mu.-dijo la joven mientras recostaba su cabeza en su pecho y jugueteaba con los botones de su camisa.

-Creo que el se dio cuenta de que nos amamos, hay que tener cuidado con El.

-Mu… ¿Podremos estar juntos?

El la miro fijamente, no respondió, solo le pregunto:

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso? Yo te amo.

-Mu tu eres un santo de Atenea y tarde o temprano tendrás una misión y te iras y yo me quedare aquí… atrapada,- dijo con tono triste la joven mientras se separaba de Mu y se acercaba a la ventana.

-Yo, voy a regresar por ti, haré lo posible para cumplir mi misión y sobrevivir a ella. Y regresare por ti. Ahora que estamos juntos no pienso dejarte. –dijo el joven mientras la abrazaba por detrás.

Comenzó a dejarle tiernos besos en el cuello. Ella se dio vuelta y lo beso tiernamente. Sus manos se aferraban al cuello del joven caballero. El por su parte exploraba el cuerpo de la joven con sus manos, lentamente se fueron despojando de sus ropas, se recostaron en la cama e hicieron el amor. Pero en ese momento su prometido paso por la habitación y oyó los gemidos de su futura esposa _"Mu te amo, siempre seré tuya"_. El joven se sobresalto quiso entrar a la habitación pero un mayordomo lo interrumpió avisándole que su socio había llegado. Se fue al despacho del padre de Fátima furioso.

-¡Usted me dijo que ese hombre no era ningún problema!

-Pero ¿De que me esta hablando?

-Acabo de pasar por la habitación de Fátima y escuche gemidos y ella le decía que lo amaba. ¿Acaso no era que solo eran amigos?

-Eso es imposible.

-No lo es, ¡está haciendo el amor con ese hombre, Mu, en mis narices! Esto es una ofensa.

El padre de la joven se levanto de inmediato y se dirigió a la habitación de su hija.

Mu y ella oyeron los pasos y se vistieron, el padre golpeo la puerta furioso:

-¡Habré Fátima!

-Esta abierto padre.

Entraron su padre y su prometido y los vieron sentados al borde la cama con un libro en las manos de Mu.

-¿Pero que…?

-¿Qué deseas padre?

-¿Qué están haciendo?

-Leyendo, ¿No es obvio?

Mu sonrío y le mostró el libro:

-"El banquete" de Platón. -Dijo sonriendo Mu.

-¿Están leyendo filosofía?- pregunto asombrado el padre de la joven.

-Es que con su hija estamos tratando de hallar similitudes y diferencias en la filosofía oriental y en la occidental y el tema que estamos tratando es el amor.- dijo un sonriente Mu.

El padre de la joven miro a su socio con cara de fastidio y ambos se fueron. Mu y Fátima sonrieron ante lo ocurrido.

-Eso estuvo cerca…-suspiro la joven.

Mu asintió.

-Que bueno que los escuchaste antes de que llegaran Mu.

Su padre y el joven Cassius fueron hasta su despacho.

-¡Estoy seguro de lo que oí!

-Ya basta déjate de estupideces, mira si mi hija va a enamorarse de un hombre tan extraño como El. Solo le tiene afecto porque le salvo la vida, es todo. Deberías soportarlo ya que tú me pediste que te diera la mano de mi hija a cambio de ser mi socio. Tu padre no estaba de acuerdo pero como el esta enfermo a ti no te importo. Fátima no es una cualquiera. Tenle respeto y no estés con falsos rumores.

El joven bajo la cabeza furioso, sabía que tenía razón pero no tenia como probarlo.

Fátima y Mu seguían en su habitación, los dos recostados sobre la cama, ella le acariciaba el rostro a Mu mientras el la abrazaba con fuerza y la besaba.

-Dime Mu ¿Cómo esta Kiki?

-Ah el esta bien.

-¿Soporta los entrenamientos que tu le das?

-Si, es muy fuerte.

-Y muy dulce, es lindo verlos juntos pareces su hermano mayor mas que su maestro. ¿Cómo era Shion contigo? Mi abuela me dijo que Shion era un hombre muy dulce.

El joven sonrío ante esa pregunta.

-Bueno… El era más estricto que yo, pero me trato como a un hijo.

-Ya veo… ¿le has dicho de nosotros?

-No, a ninguno pero lo intuyen. ¿Y tú le has contado a alguien?

-No. si mi hermano se entera te mataría jaja.

Ya era tarde y Mu debía volver al santuario, ella lo acompaño y lo despidió. Al entrar su prometido la tomo bruscamente del brazo:

-¡Se lo que hacías con el, y no era estudiar filosofía precisamente!

-¡Suéltame! ¡Me lastimas!

-Si vuelvo a verte con el voy a hacer mas que lastimarte ¿escuchaste? Eres mía y de nadie mas. No quiero que ese joven raro siga a tu lado.

Ella lo miro con desprecio, no le importo lo que el le había dicho.

-Haz lo que quieras, no me interesa. Pero estas fabulando. Y yo no soy tuya.

-No, claro eres de Mu ¿No es cierto?

Ella quedo callada ¿Cómo había escuchado?

-No se de que hablas, pero deberías ver a un psiquiatra. Estas loco.

El volvió a tomarla del brazo y acerco su rostro al de ella, la beso y le dijo:

-Eres mí prometida. Y no dejare que ningún hombre te vuelva a tocar.

-Suéltame.

-Te lo advierto, tomare medidas si te vuelvo a ver a solas con Mu. No volver a verlo es lo mínimo que puedo llegar a hacerte.


	7. Chapter 7

Ella se quedo pensando ¿Qué podría hacerle el? Trato de no prestarle atención y dejo que el día pasara.

Cuando el joven lemuriano llego al santuario se encontró a su maestro en la casa de Aries esperándolo.

-Mu ¿Vienes de ver a la chica?

-Maestro… ¿Que hace usted aquí? -dijo un asombrado Mu.

-Quería saber ¿porque pasas tiempo fuera del santuario?

-Bueno… yo… maestro no es mucho tiempo tan solo son dos horas o tres que paso fuera y…

-Mu… no te estoy regañando… solo quiero saber si viste a la nieta de María.

-Si. -dijo bajando la cabeza el joven Mu.

Su maestro lo miro fijamente y sonrío.

-¿Quién lo diría? El austero caballero de Aries enamorado.

-¿Maestro?

-Mu no cometas los mismos errores que yo. Y… ten cuidado tengo un mal presentimiento de lo que le pueda llegar a pasar a esa chica. Mantente alerta.

-¿Algún cosmos maligno maestro?

-No, pero solo es un mal presentimiento, nos vemos Mu, cuídate.

Dicho esto el Shion se fue y dejo a Mu solo con sus pensamientos.

Al otro día en la escuela la joven fue indagada por sus compañeras:

-Fátima estás distinta ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto una de sus amigas.

-Si es cierto, algo paso y no nos contaste, eso es injusto.-dijo la otra.

Eran sus amigas desde que eran niñas, creyó que podría confiar en ellas y contarles.

-Bueno lo que ocurrió fue…

Les contó lo sucedido, obviamente no con lujo de detalles, pero sus amigas quedaron asombradas.

-Ah… me alegro mucho por ti, además Mu esta muy bien, que suerte tienes, el tiene un rostro perfecto.- dijo una de sus amigas.

Fátima sonrío, se sentía feliz de poder compartir su felicidad con sus amigas de la infancia. Pero también les contó lo sucedido con su prometido.

-¿Te dijo que te ibas a arrepentir? No le hagas caso además no tiene pruebas.

-Es cierto, yo estoy tranquila.

Y lo estaba, Fátima no mentía, pero no sabía que su prometido, acostumbrado a ganar siempre, haría lo imposible por estar con ella y no le molestaba jugar sucio. Pero algo inoportuno ocurrió: el padre de su prometido había fallecido debido a una enfermedad y el seria el socio de su padre ahora. Con más razón su compromiso no seria cancelado.

Su padre le aviso a Fátima lo ocurrido y ella paso el día con su futuro esposo. Pero sentía repulsión por el y no veía la hora de ver a Mu. El joven se percataba de la incomodidad de la joven pero fingió no verlo.

Al otro día no tendría clases y decidió ir a un parque de diversiones con Mu y Kiki. Estaba sola, es decir sus guardaespaldas no la acompañaron. Una sonrisa radiante ilumino su rostro cuando vio llegar a Mu. Se divirtieron mucho y los tres disfrutaron del día libre. Al regresar la acompañaron hasta su casa, ella los invito a pasar pero Mu y Kiki estaban cansados y se despidieron de ella ahí. Un tierno y apasionado beso fue la despedida momentánea de Mu y Fátima sin embargo ellos no se percataron que adentro estaban su padre y su prometido haciendo negocios y se percataron de eso. Su padre suspiro mientras que Cassius se enfureció. Ella entro y se dirigió a su habitación.

De un descuido su prometido entro en la habitación y la abofeteo.

-¡No te dije que no te quería ver con el! ¡No tienes vergüenza, lo besaste!

Ella lo miro asombrada y no le contesto. Pero el continuo sus reproches. Hasta que la tomo violentamente del brazo.

-Te dije que ibas a arrepentirte.-le susurro al oído.

La arrojo violentamente a la cama y se coloco sobre ella.

-Vas a ser mía.-le susurro.

Sus manos recorrieron el cuerpo de la joven, ella quiso gritar pero el la silencio besándola. Con sus manos debajo de su vestido le quito su ropa interior y comenzó estimularla. Ella trataba de zafarse pero no podía. Parecía que no tendría a quien la ayudara.

Al llegar al santuario y ponerse cómodo, Mu sintió una opresión en el pecho. Fue una sensación extraña. Inmediatamente la relaciono con Fátima. Fue a teletransportarse pero Kiki lo detuvo.

-Maestro ¿Adonde va?

-Siento que Fátima esta en peligro, no debo perder tiempo.

-Pero acabamos de verla ella estaba bien, esta en su casa.

-Lo se Kiki, pero de todas formas iré a ver que le sucedió.

Y justamente apareció en la puerta de su casa. Casualmente el hermano de Fátima regresaba de una misión.

-Señor Mu que bueno verlo ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Es que… había quedado en ver a Fátima.

-Ah. Entonces entre conmigo. Seguro debe estar en su habitación.

No podía decirle a su hermano que había sentido a Fátima en peligro, no le creerían.

Al entrar se dirigieron a la habitación. Al abrir la puerta encontraron a Fátima inmovilizada sobre su cama y al joven encima de ella haciendo algo imperdonable. Por primera vez el joven caballero de Aries perdió el control se abalanzo sobre el lo golpeo con toda su fuerza.

-Starlingin Extin…

Un pequeño que apareció detrás de Andrew y detuvo a Mu, era Kiki.

-No lo haga maestro, no ensucie sus manos con una basura imperdonable como el.

Mu guardo la compostura y se dirigió a auxiliar a Fátima. Andrew furioso se abalanzo sobre y comenzó a golpearlo pero ya estaba inconciente por el golpe que le había dado Mu. Andrew saco su arma y lo apunto pero Mu lo detuvo mientras Fátima se abrazaba a el.

-No vale la pena debe ser juzgado por la ley.

-Es cierto, lo que el le hizo a mi hermana se lo harán a el en la cárcel. O talvez le hagan cosas peores. Yo me voy a encargar de que pague.

Mu asintió, estaba sentado sobre el borde de la cama, abrazaba muy fuerte a Fátima. Ella no reaccionaba, sus lágrimas corrían por su rostro y no quería soltar a Mu.

En ese momento sus padre oyeron gritos y fueron hasta la habitación. Se encontraron con semejante panorama: Fátima abrazada a Mu, llorando y con su ropa rasgada, a un niño pequeño que también trataba de consolarla y a su hermano, completamente furioso, hablando por teléfono con la policía para que fueran a buscar al cretino de Cassius.

No lo podían creer, ¿Qué clase de hombre haría eso? Sus padres se acercaron a ella pero Fátima violentamente aparto a sus padres.

-¡Aléjense de mi! ¡No vuelvan a tocarme ni a hablarme nunca más! ¡Todo esto es su culpa!

Sus padres retrocedieron, Mu, Kiki, y Andrew bajaron sus miradas. Tenía razón.

La policía llego. Debían hacer los trámites de la denuncia y llevarla al hospital para una revisación medica. Después de que le tomaran declaración a la joven Mu se ofreció a llevarla al hospital mientras que Andrew se quedo en su casa hablando con sus padres.

Llegaron al hospital y una doctora le realizo la revisación médica. Ella estaba sentada en la camilla y Mu la esperaba afuera de la habitación. La doctora le hizo unas preguntas y ella contesto todavía un poco asustada. Le preguntaron por Mu y ella dijo la verdad, que era su novio y que la había ayudado.

Al salir del hospital ella hablo con Mu:

-Mu… no quiero ir a casa… por favor.

Mu la miro asombrado.

-Pero ¿A dónde quieres ir?

-No lo se… yo…

Mu la abrazo, sabia que estaba asustada y todavía tenía esos horribles recuerdos en su cabeza.

-Debes ir a tu casa, no puedes venir conmigo al santuario, no es correcto.

Ella desvió su mirada y al llegar a su casa le pidió algo a Mu.

-Bueno ya estas en tu casa, debes descansar.- dijo dulcemente el caballero de Aries.

-Mu… ¿Te quedarías esta noche conmigo? Es que… no quiero… estar sola.

Mu la miro asombrado, ella lloraba, sin duda estaba asustada y no quería quedarse sola. Tenia razón pero ¿Seria correcto que el atendiera su pedido? Bueno su alumno podría cuidar por una noche la casa de Aries. Estaban en un periodo de paz.

-Esta bien, me quedare contigo. Pero mañana temprano debo irme sino ¿Quién entrenara a Kiki?- dijo sonriendo.

Ella le sonrío y fue al baño a cambiarse y ponerse su pijama. Ya era de noche y en su casa no había nadie. Sus padres se habían ido, ¿Adonde? Ni siquiera Andrew lo sabía. El se encontraba en su habitación y ni se percato de que su hermana no estaba sola.

Ella se abrazo fuertemente a Mu. Solo en sus brazos sentía paz y tranquilidad. El se sentía impotente por lo ocurrido pero había llegado a tiempo para ayudarla y para castigar a ese hombre.

-Mu… yo…

-No te preocupes… descansa… necesitas dormir.

Dijo dulcemente el joven caballero. Mientras ella se abrazaba mas a el y cerraba sus ojos.

-Mu… nunca dejare de ser tuya… gracias por haber llegado para ayudarme.

-Siempre voy a protegerte. Te amo.-dijo dulcemente Mu mientras ella se dormía.

Había sido una situación difícil, sin duda a Fátima le costaría recuperarse de esto. Pero con la ayuda de Mu eso seria posible. Pero todavía les quedaba enfrentar una difícil prueba.


	8. Chapter 8 Adios no, hasta luego

Amaneció, la joven estaba abrazada al caballero. Dormía apaciblemente, parecía que el horror que había vivido se había ido. Era temprano, muy temprano. Por eso el joven caballero decidió volver al santuario, pero antes se despidió de la joven:

-Fátima, debo irme. –susurro el joven lemuriano.

Ella se desperezo y asintió:

-Lo se, gracias por haberte quedado conmigo. No habría podido dormir si no estabas a mi lado. –dijo mientras se acercaba a el para besarlo tiernamente.

-Prometo venir mas tarde a ver como estas. Pero debo entrenar a Kiki y…

-Mu no te hagas problema. Se que tienes deberes que hacer. No te preocupes, estaré bien.

-De todas formas volveré a verte. Cuídate, te amo. –dijo mientras volvía a besarla.

-Yo también te amo. No se que haría sin ti. –dijo tiernamente la joven mientras Mu se iba por la ventana y ella volvía a quedarse profundamente dormida.

Pesadamente se levanto, se vistió y bajo a desayunar. Su mayordomo la miraba con tristeza al igual que su sirvienta, ambos y todos los empleados de la casa se habían enterado de lo ocurrido. Sus padres aparecieron a desayunar con ella:

-Hija…

-No quiero hablar con ustedes, déjenme sola.

-Hija, lo sentimos, no sabíamos que iba a ocurrir esto. Nosotros también nos sentimos…

-¡Basta! No quiero que me hablen, todo lo que ocurrió fue por su culpa, si Mu no hubiera llegado con mi hermano yo podría estar embarazada de ese violador. No quiero que me vuelvan a hablar.

Su hermano entro en ese momento, no tenía puesto su uniforme.

-Les dije que Fátima necesitaba tiempo.

Ellos con una mirada triste asintieron.

-Ya es hora de ir a la escuela. Yo mismo te llevare hoy. –dijo su hermano.

Ella asintió, se levanto, tomo sus cosas y se fue.

La escuela parecía aburrida, no se sentía bien, deseaba volver a su casa. Esas imágenes volvían a su cabeza. Sus amigas trataron de animarla pero resulto imposible.

-Fátima, se que es difícil, pero tienes que ser fuerte. –dijo una de ellas.

-Si, lo se. Me es difícil todavía. Pero…

-Nosotras estamos contigo Fátima, ¿Quieres ir al centro comercial a pasear?

-Si, ¿Por qué no?

Al salir de la escuela las tres jóvenes fueron a pasear. Sus guardaespaldas iban de tras de ella. Sumisa en sus pensamientos ella iba mirando las vidrieras, sus amigas se miraban cómplices. Ya no sabían que hacer para animarla.

En su casa sus padres hablaban con su hermano:

-Esta bien, tenías razón. Pero como iba a yo a saber que ese maniático iba a hacerle eso a mi hija. –dijo furioso el padre de Fátima.

-Padre te lo he dicho, ella era muy joven. Mira lo que ha pasado solo porque pensaste en el progreso de tu empresa. Podrían haber sido socios sin que la comprometieras. Pero no, querías que el negocio fuera más sólido. –dijo un enojado Andrew.

-Eso ahora no importa, Fátima nos culpa por lo ocurrido, nunca va a perdonarnos. –dijo muy dolida su madre.

-Fátima esta confundida, y dolida. Necesita espacio y apoyo. Y es normal que culpe a sus padres por lo ocurrido. Deben darle tiempo. Ella va a perdonarlos. –dijo un seguro

Andrew.

Fátima llego a su casa, quedo parada frente a la entrada.

-Señorita ¿No va a entrar? –pregunto uno de sus guardaespaldas.

-No, debo ir a un lugar, pero debo ir sola. Por favor déjenme ir. –dijo la joven mientras suspiraba.

Sus guardaespaldas se miraron, sorprendidos y confundidos a la vez. Finalmente aceptaron y ella se fue.

En el Santuario Mu estaba custodiando la casa de Aries mientras hablaba con su amigo Aldebarán de Tauro:

-Pobre niña, fue horrible lo que le ocurrió. Mu ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Aldebarán… pude haberlo matado… si Kiki no…

-Pero es comprensible, yo lo hubiera matado si me hubiera encontrado en esa situación. Mu serás un lemuriano pero tienes sentimientos. Y yo se muy bien que amas a esa chica mas que a tu vida. Ella va a necesitarte mucho ahora. –dijo con una mirada apenada, su buen amigo.

-Si, lo se. No voy a dejarla sola, pensaba ir a verla esta noche.

-Si, es comprensible. Yo haría lo mismo.

Mientras ellos hablaban pudieron distinguir una silueta que se acercaba a la casa de Aries, era una joven, era ella.

-¡Fátima! –grito Mu mientras corría hacia ella.

Ella le sonrío y se abrazo a el.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensaba ir a verte a tu casa. –dijo curioso el joven lemuriano.

-Es… que… necesitaba verte. –respondió algo triste la joven.

Mu asintió y la llevo hasta la casa de Aries.

-Nunca te mostré la casa de Aries, bueno has estado una vez pero nunca te mostré como era. ¿Quieres verla?

-¡Si!

Caminaron durante un rato largo por la casa de Aries, ella quedo maravillada por la construcción. Hasta que llegaron a la habitación de Mu. Ella se sentó en su cama, el se sentó a su lado y la abrazo.

-Mu… quiero preguntarte algo. –dijo la joven.

-Dime… te escucho.

-Mis padres… ellos me pidieron disculpas pero… no puedo evitar pensar que ellos son causantes de lo ocurrido. Si mi padre me hubiera dejado elegir… tal vez…

-Se a lo que te refieres pero debes pensar que tus padres querían lo mejor para ti. Ese joven era carismático y tenía mucho dinero. Ellos pensaron que aseguraban tu futuro. No lo hicieron por mal. Simplemente no pudieron prever lo que iba a ocurrir.

-Si, lo se. Lo he pensado es que… todavía tengo miedo y… siento… - la joven no podía terminar su frase. Se agarraba la cabeza y esas horribles imágenes volvían a su mente.

Mu apretó su puño, veía a la joven que amaba triste y asustada, se sentía impotente, por primera vez el fuerte caballero se sentía inútil. Se acerco a ella y la abrazo, tan fuerte que ella podía sentir su perfume.

-Yo estoy contigo, nunca te dejare sola. –dijo el fuerte caballero.

-Mu… ¿Me lo prometes?

-Si.

Ella se quedo con el toda la tarde, sentía que estando con Mu estaba protegida de todo mal. Pero no podía quedarse en el santuario por eso al ponerse el sol regreso a su casa acompañada por Mu. Al llegar ella lo invito a pasar.

-Mu ¿Por qué no pasas? Seguramente mi hermano querrá verte.

-Hoy no puedo quedarme, pero te prometo que mañana iré a buscarte a la escuela y pasaremos tiempo juntos.

-Te esperare Mu, cuídate por favor.

-Siempre lo hago. –dijo sonriendo el joven mientras la besaba. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y era el padre de Fátima. Mu y la joven quedaron sorprendidos mirándose, su padre estaba serio pero no parecía enojado.

-Fátima entra a la casa por favor, deseo hablar con el joven Mu a solas.

Ellos se miraron, Fátima asintió y entro a su casa. Mu y su padre quedaron mirándose.

-Tenía razón. Soy un estupido debí haberlo escuchado. –dijo apenado el padre de Fátima.

-Yo solo quiero que ella sea feliz. Por eso le dije eso.

-Ella es feliz cuando esta con usted. Dígame la verdad ¿La ama? ¿Ama a mi hija?

Mu lo miro seriamente, bajo su mirada y le respondió:

-Si, la amo.

El padre de la joven asintió y le respondió:

-Entonces, por favor, no la haga sufrir. Proteja a mí hija.

-No hace falta que me lo diga. Desde que la conocí la he protegido.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron.

-Gracias. –dijo el padre de Fátima mientras le daba la mano a Mu.

-No hay nada que agradecer, yo la amo, debo irme, hasta pronto. –dijo el joven caballero mientras se iba.

Había sido algo extraño, el padre de su amada por fin lo aceptaba. Bueno parece que las cosas iban mejorando.

Al otro día Mu cumplió su promesa y fue a buscarla a la escuela. Pasaron la tarde juntos hasta que el celular de ella sonó y era su hermano pidiéndole que regresara a su casa. Tenía dos noticias importantes que darle. Ella regreso pero acompañada por Mu. Ya no era sorpresa ver al joven lemuriano con ella. Todos sabían que se amaban. Hasta su hermano se había dado cuenta. Ambos se sentaron y su hermano le dijo que una de las noticias era la fecha del juicio de ese maniático que la había lastimado. Seria en una semana.

El joven fue enjuiciado y condenado a cadena perpetua en la cárcel. Durante el periodo que duro el juicio Fátima mejoro psíquicamente, gracias a Mu y a sus amigas que la ayudaban y estaban a su lado. Esas horribles imágenes en su mente prácticamente ya se habían borrado. Al escuchar el veredicto todos quedaron tranquilos y aliviados.

Todo parecía haber vuelto a la calma.

En uno de esos días mientras Fátima hacia su tarea sus padres le pidieron hablar a solas con ella.

-Fátima… ¿Cómo te sientes? -pregunto su madre.

-Bien, ahora puedo decir que estoy bien. Mamá, Papá. Lamento todas las cosas feas que les dije ustedes no tenían la culpa de lo que había ocurrido. Ustedes solo querían ayudarme. Lamento haberlos herido.

Sus padres sonrieron y abrazaron a su hija mientras Andrew, su hermano, observaba todo desde la puerta.

-Bueno me alegro que se hayan reconciliado, pero no te parece hermanita que ya es hora que nos digas la verdad. –dijo sonriendo su hermano.

-¿Qué verdad? No se de que me estas hablando hermano.

-Bueno pues, de lo que ocurre entre el joven Mu y tú. Ya es demasiado obvio que son más que amigos. –dijo con una mirada pícara su hermano.

Ella se sonrojo y bajo su cabeza, no avergonzada, pero se sentía extraña. No quería ocultarles que amaba a Mu pero no sabia la reacción de su familia. Por suerte reaccionaron bien.

-Si es verdad. Ya no somos amigos, el es mi novio ahora. –dijo sonrojada.

En ese momento el teléfono sonó.

-Bueno me alegro por ti hermanita, Mu es un hombre que me cae muy bien. ¿Ustedes no piensan igual?

Sus padres sonrieron y asintieron, en ese momento el mayordomo llamo a Andrew, era una llamada para el la que había sonado. Eran sus superiores avisándole que tenía una misión por cumplir. Andrew debió aceptar y prepararse para marcharse al otro día.

Al irse sus padres lo saludaron con cariño como siempre. El se dirigió a su hermana y la levanto en aire abrazándola.

-Dile a ese Mu que te cuide mucho durante mi ausencia o sino va a lamentarlo. –dijo sonriendo el comandante Andrew.

-Se lo diré pero promete que vas a tener cuidado hermano.

-Lo prometo. Te quiero hermanita.

-Y yo a ti Andrew, cuídate.

El asintió y se fue.

Al atardecer Mu fue a verla.

-Es una lástima que tu hermano se halla ido tan pronto, me hubiese gustado despedirme de el.

-Si, a el también, pero debió irse lo mas pronto posible. Ah antes de irse dijo que me cuidaras o lo lamentarías. –dijo riendo a carcajadas la joven.

-Si, seguro El sabe que voy a cuidarte. Por cierto ¿Qué dijeron tus padres con respecto a nuestra relación?

-Bueno ellos están de acuerdo. Te ganaste su confianza Mu, ellos te aprecian.

El asintió y le sonrío. Amaba a esa joven, sentía que el tiempo no trascurría cuando estaba con ella. Pero lamentablemente lo bueno no dura por mucho tiempo.

Al regresar al santuario Atenea convoco a sus santos de oro. Al parecer cuando había estado en Japón junto a sus santos de bronce había sentido un cosmos poderoso. Y ese cosmos había resultado ser el Dios Ares que había reencarnado para reclamar la tierra. A Atenea no le quedaba otra opción que convocar a todos sus santos para librar una batalla para proteger a la tierra y todos sus habitantes.

La noticia impacto a Mu, al igual que su maestro debía abandonar a la mujer que amaba para poder protegerla. Una tristeza invadió su interior. Cuando estaba solo en la casa de Aries su maestro, Shion, fue a verlo:

-Mu… mañana partirán, despídete de ella antes.

-Lo haré… pero… no quiero dejarla.

-Regresaras, prométele que vas a regresar por ella y cumple. Sobrevive la batalla para poder regresar a su lado. Ella te esperara. –dijo un seguro Shion.

-Tiene razón maestro, voy a pelear por la tierra y por ella. Y regresare.

-Bien Mu, no cometas el mismo error que yo.

-Gracias maestro.

Shion sonrío, se dio media vuelta y regreso a su salón. Mu se preparo para despedirse de Fátima.

Al otro día fue hasta la mansión de su amada a despedirse. Ella lo recibió con alegría como siempre:

-Fátima debemos hablar a solas. –dijo triste el joven lemuriano.

Ella lo miro extrañada y curiosa a la vez. Fueron a su habitación para poder estar solos y hablar tranquilos. Ambos se sentaron al borde de la cama, Mu tomo las manos de Fátima entre las suyas y con tranquilidad pero tristeza a la vez le contó lo sucedido. Ella desvío su mirada, finas lagrimas recorrían su rostro.

-Entonces ¿Te iras? ¿Me abandonaras? –dijo triste la joven.

-Debo irme, pero no te voy a abandonar, eso nunca. Voy a sobrevivir a esta batalla y regresare a tu lado. Por favor Fátima espérame, porque voy a regresar. Te lo prometo. –dijo un seguro Mu.

Ella se acerco a el y lo beso apasionadamente. Ambos cayeron en la cama, ella se coloco sobre el y le susurro al oído:

-Voy a esperarte porque te amo Mu. Yo soy tuya.

El le sonrío y comenzó a besarla, sus manos exploraron el cuerpo de la joven despojándola de su ropa. Por última vez estuvieron juntos.

-Mu prométeme que vas a volver. –dijo ella mientras se vestía.

-Lo prometo.

Ella lo acompaño hasta la puerta, con una mirada triste se despidieron los dos prometiéndose volverse a ver. Ella cumpliría su palabra le seria fiel hasta el final.

Se besaron por ultima vez y ella vio como un brillo dorado envolvía del caballero, su armadura había llegado a el. Le impacto verlo por primera vez con su armadura dorada, parecía de naturaleza divina.

-Regresare, tan pronto haya cumplido mi misión. –dijo el caballero con una sonrisa.

-Te esperare, Mu. –dijo ella mientras veía como el se alejaba en el horizonte.


End file.
